Brie and the Blood Elf
by AubreyKimura
Summary: A gnome finds herself in erotic danger when she realizes her dream of meeting a blood elf in person.


Brie was a brave and educted gnome, but she had never seen a blood elf in person before. When she was a young mage, poring over textbooks late into the night, she had seen a few sketches of the creatures. She read that they were as clever like gnomes and just as skilled with magic, fit like night elves, and with the good looks of humans. She was very curious indeed.

Except for her interest in blood elves, Brie was a typical gnome from Dun Morogh. She was intelligent, skilled with magic, had an interest in tinkering, stood about knee-high to a man, had large dark eyes and small heart-shaped lips. Her hair was short and practical and she kept makeup to a minimum, just some eyeliner and nude lip gloss. In other words, she didn't draw much attention.

Her friends were shocked when she asked to be sent to Honor Hold. Particularly Gilby, a gnome she had known since she moved to Ironforge.

"You want to go through the Dark Portal?" Gilby asked, scratching his bald head in confusion.

She nodded.

"To _Hellfire Peninsula?_ "

"Yes," she said firmly.

"But _why_?"

Brie looked away, thinking. Gilby had been her best friend, but she knew he hoped for more than that. It was time to cut the strings on that dream.

"I'm stagnating in Azeroth. It's time to strike out on my own and make a name for myself."

"But you'll be alone in such a dangerous place-"

"I'll be with the Alliance, at a stronghold, not in a tent with crust bursters coming through the floor."

"I want to come with you-"

"No," she snapped. "You'll just hold me back."

He fall silent.

"I have to go," she pressed on, "and prepare. I'm afraid I don't have much time for goodbyes. I hope you understand."

Brie hugged Gilby stiffly, avoiding his hurt gaze. Then she turned and hurried home to get ready.

Within a day, she was unpacking her things on a different world. Nobody at the hold had been much impressed when they saw her. She was quiet and kept to herself. Whenever she left her room, she was sure to have a book to hold up in front of her face so no one would bother her. Brie was working hard in her own way, studying, writing, and sketching everything she saw close to Honor Hold.

One night she strayed farther than usual outside the stone walls. She strolled comfortably across the scorched rocks and sand, alert but unafraid, trusting her magic to be sufficient protection against any beasties, and gambling that a hostile humanoid wouldn't risk being seen so close to Honor Hold over some innocuous little gnome with a sketch pad and pencil. She noted a cluster of rocks that might be climbable. If they were, it could make for a nice view of what she normally couldn't see.

When she reached the top, she was delighted to see a broad plateau where she could comfortably sit or even lay down and draw to her heart's content by the light of the sky. She had made one step in when a blue flash encircled her. Reflexively she cast arcane explosion, knowing already it would do no good. She remembered this spell from her books: her magic was silenced by an arcane torrent.

 _Blood elf_ , she thought, as a gloved hand covered her mouth and the broad side of a dagger pressed against her throat. She was pulled backwards up against her attacker, who was down on one knee for a better grip.

"You don't look like a guard," a low voice remarked in her ear.

 _Male,_ Brie noted.

"And while foolish enough to come out here, your magic tastes rather weak for an adventurer."

 _Thank the Light I can understand Sin'dorei. If he would just let me speak..._

"I'll give you one chance to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, little gnome. Well?" and he parted his fingers from her lips.

"I wanted to see a blood elf," Brie blurted, and then literally bit her own tongue.

It wasn't what she had meant to say at all. She wanted to say that she was just a historian and an artist with an interest in the Outland, that their meeting was purely accidental, that he would never heard of her again if he just let her go. But instead she had spilled the secret she had been holding onto since she decided to be an explorer. All her years of study and training, it had been for this moment, to see a blood elf in person, and to hear the beautiful language spoken aloud. Her professed love for history, academia, writing and art, was all a cover. She was simply drawn to blood elves, and she didn't know why.

"Hah! The stupidest lie I've ever heard," he jeered.

"Please, it's true. I don't-"

"Shut up. Your Thalassian is terrible," he said, and closed his fingers back over her lips.

So this is how I die, Brie thought. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she started to shake. The movement pushed the edge of the blade deeper into her throat, but she couldn't stop. Every bit of her trembled. Just as her legs were about to give out, he released her, and she fell forward on her hands and knees. The blood elf stood back up to his full height.

"Please," she cried, "Make it quick."

"No," he said.

Brie felt herself being picked up off the ground like a child, then set back on her own two feet. Fearfully, she whirled to face her attacker.

His eyes didn't shine like a night elf's, but glowed like fel embers. His skin was of a lighter tone than she expected, having only heard of blood elves with tan or ruddy complexion. And she had never seen such hair, long and blood red, some draping forward over his shoulders, and some strands hanging over his left eye. He wore dark, thick armor, and a face mask. At last she faced her doom, a blood elf rogue. There was no point in hiding anything anymore. She decided that in her last moments, she would finally allow herself to be honest.

"At least," she said, "I got to see a blood elf in person. I had just hoped there would be more."

The blood elf studied her some moments.

"Then I suppose," he said slowly, "You came out here to make friends?"

Brie felt a sliver of hope.

"Yes, I wanted to make friends with a blood elf. I hoped you would see I don't want to fight. I think your kind are fascinating; your language, your intellect, your magic, your shape."

"Our shape?" he asked with interest.

"Yes, I mean, you're strong but without looking like a Tauren, and you're highly intelligent without being so small, like... like gnomes."

He kneeled back down to her level and leaned closer. It took all her courage not to step back.

"And do you like _my_ shape?" he asked.

Brie laughed nervously, "Yes, I think so. You're very... tall, and your hair is so long... and your eyes... are unlike any I've ever seen."

"Thank you. You are also interesting to me. I've never spent this long looking at a gnome without killing it."

Brie stifled a shudder. "I'm not an it. I have a name, and it's Brie."

The belf removed his gloves, and extended a hand. "And you may call me Bernus."

Brie reached to touch his hand, but he grabbed her wrist. With his free hand he plucked the magic ring off her finger.

"And the other one," he said.

She hesitated, enchanted as she was, she didn't want to make it any easier for him to kill her than it already was. It didn't matter, he grabbed her other hand and removed the ring by force. Then he lifted her necklace over her head. Then her magic robe. Her fear began to rise again.

"No undershirt?" he asked, staring at her bra.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Just taking what you owe me," he replied casually, as his long fingers deftly unbuttoned her trousers.

"For what?"

"Your life, of course. Sit down, take off your shoes."

"So, you're robbing me."

"Not very grateful, are you?" he asked sharply.

Bernus grabbed the front of her bra and yanked her to him. Brie tripped and hung by her armpits from the undergarment. She scrambled to cover her breasts.

"Interesting," Bernus said. "So that's what gnome tits look like? Let me see..."

They struggled with each other as Bernus tried to pull the bra up over her head and she alternated trying to pull the damned thing from his grip and trying to cover herself.

"We can't be friends unless you show me," he said, finally doing away with the bra and pinning Brie down by her wrists. He straddled her hips and let some of his weight hold her in place. Her breasts were exposed before him, pale and heaving from their struggle.

"Aw... they're adorable," he said. "They look just like little cupcakes."

Brie felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"What a look you're giving me," he said. "Is this not what you wanted?"

She stared into his eyes. She felt a little sick, confused, afraid, and hopeful.

"Just don't hurt me," she said.

"Interesting. Then you won't mind if I do this."

He let go of her wrists. She pulled her hands up under her chin, but she left her chest bare. Her whole face had gone red. The moment was thick between predator and prey. The amusement had left Bernus's eyes, and he looked her over intently. He reached for her right breast and grasped it, and looked into her eyes. Her lips parted and a small sigh escaped. She couldn't help it, and her eyes gave away her approval. Bernus squeezed a little harder and felt her body squirm, still trapped beneath him. He began to play with her breasts with both hands, fondling and caressing, stroking and pinching.

 _His fingers felt so much different than any other's_ , Brie thought, _they're so much lengthier and more dexterous than a gnome's._

Keeping his eyes on her, Bernus moved back a bit so he was no longer sitting on her, and instead laid down halfway on top of her, holding himself up with his elbows so that he could lower his mouth down to her breasts. His tongue, soft and warm, swirled around in a circle around the aerola, until closing in to flick the nipple. Then he took the entirety of her breast in his mouth and began to suckle it. Brie had never felt such a sensation, this hot, wet suction tugging and lapping half her whole bosom at once. She dared to reach for his hair, finding it soft and clean, and began to stroke the top and back of his head. He repeated the action with her left breast and it hurt a little bit to be pulled at in such a way , but she also felt thrilled and craved more touching in other places.

His hair fell all around her as he kissed her mouth, pushing his tongue inside and exploring. She kissed him back and felt dizzy. She was enveloped in the scent of him as well, something herbal and foreign. She felt the heat of his body pressing down on her. It was hard to breathe.

Abruptly Bernus sat back up. He looked around, ears twitching like a cat. Brie listened too, and caught her breath. All she could hear was the wind, and some hellboars in the distance. Bernus looked back at her, and relaxed. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, and Brie's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

He paid her no mind and unzipped his pants. She could see the outline of his erection straining against the fabric, and then he pulled it out. Having only been with one lover, a gnome, it was easily the largest she had ever seen. In fact, it worried her.

 _If he puts it inside me, I'll be torn apart_ , she thought.

"Wait," she said as he approached her again. "It's too big."

He took both her hands and pulled her to him. She looked at his cock apprehensively. It was something to behold, but...

"Too big," she repeated.

"I don't care," he said, and with one hand on the back of her head, pushed her face toward it. The head of his manhood bumped her lips. "Open your mouth."

Brie was so relieved that he only wanted her mouth, that she obeyed and let his dick push past her lips and slide across her tongue. She began to move her head of her own volition, licking and sucking his impressive dick. Her face glowed with a mixture of shame and pleasure.

 _It's different... Why does it taste so good_? she wondered.

"Look at me," he breathed.

Brie did as she was told. Still bobbing, she looked up into his smoldering eyes.

"You really like this, don't you?"

"Mmhmm," she managed, her mouth still full. She no longer cared about the embarrassment.

"What a slut you are," he said. His hands wandered over her body, feeling, groping.

"Mmhmm..." She could feel herself getting wet. It was happening, her secret fantasy for so long, to touch and be touched by a blood elf. She started using her hands to stroke what her mouth could not reach, using her own drool as lubrication.

"Do you want me to cum in your little mouth?" he asked, his voice weighted with lust.

"Mmhmm."

"Say it."

"I want you to cum in my mouth."

"Ask me nicely.'"

"Please, cum in my mouth, Sir Bernus," she said, pausing to lick his tip, "Please... I want to swallow it all."

He pushed himself back into her mouth, but this time he kept his hand on the back of her head, fingers clutching her hair. Brie kept fellating him lovingly, but she startled when he started to push her down, forcing her to take in more of his length.

 _No, wait_ she wanted to say. She resisted and he let her up for a few moments, before pushing her back down again. His cock was beginning to bump against the back of her mouth, and she had to fight the urge to gag. She used her hands to try to push back off of him.

"Relax," he said.

He overpowered her, and his cock found its way down her throat. She couldn't breathe, and it hurt. In desperation she tried again to un-impale herself. He let her up again. She coughed and gasped for air. Tears burned in her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She looked at him in shock, as if he had betrayed her. His expression was lecherous.

"Don't push my head down," she said, her voice breaking. "I can't breathe."

"Don't fight me," he said so darkly, that Brie was abruptly reminded that this was not a fantasy, this was real life, and she was in danger. She went back down on him, and tried to remain calm.

"Deeper," he commanded, and she did her best to comply. She focused on breathing through her nose and relaxing her throat. This time she pushed herself, braced against the gag reflex, and swallowed him.

"Good," he said, more softly this time.

Brie continued, mostly focusing on the head with her mouth while her hands worked down to the base, but occasionally pushing herself to try deep throating.

 _I'm doing it,_ she thought. _I'm deep throating._

They fell into a pleasurable rhythm. Bernus didn't have to shove her anymore, gentle pressure told her what to do. He began to curse quietly, and twist his fingers more tightly in her hair. Brie figured this meant she was doing well, and her own excitement began to rise. She moved faster, cheeks burning and jaw aching. She hoped he wouldn't cum down her throat though, she wanted to taste it.

He leaned down over her. "Here it comes," she heard him say softly near her ear. She answered with a muffled moan of anticipation. With both of his hands still firmly holding her, he released himself inside her mouth. She had to swallow several times as his seed flooded over her tongue, and her eyes rolled in her head in lewd pleasure. Bernus grunted and his hips jerked until all of him was spent, and Brie's tummy was full of his cum.

She lay her head in his lap, licking her lips, exhausted. They stayed there for only a minute, though she wanted it to last forever. He moved her off of him with some care, and returned her equipment to her. She didn't know if his newfound gentleness was a result of appreciation, or he was just too drained to continue being rough. While he zipped back up and put on his belt, gloves and mask, Brie hesitated. She wanted to say something.

"We never met," Bernus said, and she nodded. Seeing she still wasn't getting dressed, he added, "Don't do anything stupid. Go back where you came from."

He started to disappear in the dark.

"What if I want to find you again," she blurted.

He faded out of sight. Just as her heart was about to sink, she heard his voice, "North. At night. I'll find you."

For the first time since they met, she smiled. Later, when she returned to Honor Hold, nobody had noticed a thing. The guards said nothing, the barkeep barely looked up as she entered the tavern and went straight to her room. She stripped down and lay in the bed. The taste of blood elf was still on her tongue.


End file.
